German Popsicle
by The Set Animal
Summary: Semi-Consensual. Lovi and Feli capture Gilbert and decide to have some fun with him.


Gilbert opened his eyes to a cold, dark room. He tried to stand up, only to realize he was tied to a chair.

"This is not awesome!"

He heard the door creak and looked over, questions immediately shooting out of his mouth. "Hey! What's up with this?"

A quiet laugh answered him as a cold, slim finger was pressed to his lips.

Prussia stared into mischievous amber eyes, soon joined by a pair of angry green ones.

"Feliciano. Remember why we're here."

Feliciano turned his head slightly toward his brother's and smiled. "Fratello be calm."

Lovino grunted in response and watched coldly as Feliciano pressed his lips to the albino's.

Gilbert's eyes widened at the contact but he quickly melted into the kiss, prodding at Feliciano's lips with his tongue. Suddenly Feliciano was jerked backwards and Gilbert realized his cheek stung.

Lovino looked at Gilbert crossly. "Not yet. Do you know why you're here?"

The albino shook his head. "No."

Feliciano smiled mischievously, "I think we need to teach you a lesson." He straddled the German and leaned in for another kiss. Gilbert eagerly melted into the kiss, only this time to have his lip nipped at.

"No." Feliciano looked at him crossly. "Get on with it!" Lovino glared at Feliciano.

Feliciano starting kissing Gilbert again, this time running his hands through the white hair, letting the German dominate for a minute.

Meanwhile, Lovino slipped his hands under Gilberts shirt from behind and was twisting the albino's nipples. Gilbert gasped at the sudden cold, attempting not to make a sound as Lovino ran his hands down Gilbert's side, digging his nails in.

Feliciano untied Gilbert from the chair, while lightly nipping at Gilbert's lips. When Feliciano pulled back, flushed and needing some oxygen, Gilbert realized he was on the floor, one Italian teasing from behind, the other straddling him from the front.

Feliciano ran his hands down the German's pale skin, marveling at the finely toned abs and pecs.

"Like them? I work out daily."

Lovino bit down on Gilbert's neck, "No talking."

Gilbert had to restrain a moan, he truly was masochistic.

Feliciano worked a light trail of ghost kisses down Gilbert's stomach, stopping just above his pants. Lovino had moved next to Feliciano, and nipped his ear. "You're being too slow fratellino."

Feliciano yelped slightly at the sudden pressure, then tugged off Gilbert's pants, leaving him in just his boxers, showing the Italians that there was an erection of the acclaimed '5 meters.'

Lovino drug his fingers lightly across the albino's pale thigh, a barrage of almost nonexistent kisses following.

Gilbert tilted his head slightly, looking down at the two Italians, his eyes clouded with lust. Feliciano pulled off the German's boxers, letting the cool air hit the erection.

Feliciano and Lovino kissed, taking the erection's head in both their mouths, lightly sucking and licking as they kissed.

Gilbert bit his lip to keep from moaning, he could feel the two tongues weaving and teasing his dick.

The brother pulled away, Feliciano licking up the shaft while Lovino licked down, weaving around, occasionally their tongues would brush against each other.

Gilbert couldn't hold back any more and muttered a string of German; Lovino stood up and slapped him across the face again. "I said no talking."

Gilbert was too lost to comprehend the words, and the slap even felt good, especially when Feliciano took all of the German's manhood into his mouth and started deep throating.

Gilbert was breathing erratically, trying not to call out.

Lovino was taunting and twisting Gilbert's nipples again, and the pleasure was too much.

Gilbert shouted and came into Feliciano's mouth, seeing white as he rode out his orgasm. Feliciano swallowed it, a little running down the corner of his mouth as he leaned onto the albino and kissed him, once again letting the German dominate.

Too soon for Gilbert's liking, Feliciano pulled away and stood up, dusting himself off. Lovino did the same.

Lovino smirked. "Have a nice night bastard."

And they left Gilbert attempting to gather his thoughts.


End file.
